Sunrise
by HimeHeenim
Summary: Athrun discovers Cagalli's love for sunrise


This is my first time writing a fic, so it may not be that good. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I suck at English and its not my first language. Owh, and i don't own anything, Gundam Seed, Athrun, or Cagalli but I won't stop dreaming that I own them,haha. Enjoy the fic!

**SUNRISE**

**by: HimeHikari**

She always loved watching the sunrise, ever since she was a little girl. It somehow captivated her, she was drawn by the beauty of the sunrise. Admiring the great eye of heaven suddenly appeared from the horizon, its ray as if penetrating every pores of her skin, making her feel refreshed and anew.

The sunrise made her forget about the previous day, where she had to deal with snobbish diplomats, tiresome meetings and towering paperworks.

The sunrise gave her the strength to face a new day, the sunrise represents a new beginning to her, one she must face bravely to obtain the peaceful world she and her comrades sought for.

Cagalli would never miss watching the sunrise everyday, but the truth is, not a single soul knew about this, not even her longtime guardian Kisaka. Once, during a reunion banquet among her friends, her love and admiration towards the sunrise somehow slipped from her tongue, and imagine how her friends' reactions were. They all laughed their heart out, well…almost all, a certain midnight-blue haired coordinator just stared at her with amusement.

People would find this fact hard to believe, Cagalli Yula Athha, the princess of ORB, loves and admires the sunrise? Even her twin, someone part of herself, who knew her better than anyone alive, who SHOULD understand her more than any human ever walked the face of earth and PLANT found this unbelievable. Imagine how furious Cagalli was when the brown haired ultimate coordinator, her own 'little brother' laughing at her mercilessly. She knew Kira would receive his deadly punishment these few days, heck , she'd even make sure that Kira would suffer for laughing at her.

Why was this simple fact so hard to believe? Actually, nobody would believe this senseless, irrational fact unless it comes with a genuine proof. The Cagalli Yula Athha was never a morning person. Her highness would only arise from her deep slumber if one of her maids or preferably, a blue-haired coordinator woke her up. It is totally impossible for her to arise from her slumber by herself, or so the people around her claimed. Even Kisaka, who had been her guardian since she was a little girl approve of this.

If Freedom and Justice were to fought each other, using laser beams and torpedos outside her bedroom window, waking almost all of ORB population , including those deep in hibernation, the princess will only sleep soundly, blissfully unaware of her surrounding.

A few times after the 'dreadful' banquet, where she gathered with her friends, they would still tease her on a certain topic, the sunrise, thus making her life a living hell.

What do they dream to achieve by constantly teasing her like this? Do they want to live in a big mansion, equipped with the most fashionable interior? She would gladly give that to them to stop them from teasing her. She is after all the princess of ORB.

After all the torture she constantly had to face upon meeting her close friends, here she was again, at the balcony of her chamber, admiring the sunrise, as she had done almost every morning since she was able to determine from right and wrong of his 18 years of life.

Cagalli sigh for the tenth time this morning, unaware of a scheme planned by a certain emerald eyes coordinator.

Athrun was walking in the regally decorated hallway, and was on his way to the princess's chamber. It is not something queer to find Athrun awake this early, as he was always a morning person. Waking up this early in the morning, where most of the household were still asleep, gave him peace in tranquility. He would be able to think in peace and admire the dawn, one he was doing a lot recently after the war ended 3 months ago.

One would surely question, especially his fast-growing network of fangirls in PLANT, what is the great Athrun Zala, son of the former chairman of PLANT, one of the most skillful pilot in ZAFT doing here in ORB? The answer to this question was simple. He wanted to be near Cagalli, and by being her bodyguard gave him the chance to do that. Ever since the war, he had somehow grew very fond of the blonde princess and held deep feelings toward her. Although she was not your usual type of girls who acted ladylike, crazy about makeup and dresses or practically willing to throw themselves to him, she somehow captivated him, amuse him even.

Here he was, walking slowly to her room, intending to witness something he had heard about several times before this, wanting to clarify the fact that indeed Cagalli loved and admired the sunrise, never missing to watch the sunrise everyday.

As he arrived at her room, he turned the doorknob slowly, unwilling to woke up anybody, or even Cagalli, if she was still sleeping. He entered the room slowly, his presence unnoticeable due to the lack of light.

'Her bed is empty' he thought.

A refreshing morning breeze, coming from the open panels of the balcony suddenly caressed his handsome feature. He silently walked towards the balcony and he saw Cagalli, leaning herself to the balcony rail. Her features gentle as she patiently waited for the sunrise.

'So it is true then,' Athrun silently thought, a glint of amusement in his deep emerald eyes.

Cagalli, who was too cought up with the moment was blissfully unaware of Athrun's presence. Athrun took this chance too gaze at her, admiring her beauty. She was wearing a white nightdress, the fabric ruffled silently at the rhythm of the morning breeze. Her golden hair cascading to her shoulders.

'Beautiful,' Athrun thought silently and was dazed by her beauty. Even though Cagalli didn't act ladylike or wear makeup or put on dresses, she was still gorgeous to him.

'Like an angel' he whispered silently.

Athrun walked closer to her and tapped her shoulder gently. The moment Athrun's hand came in contact with her shoulder, Cagalli jumped a bit, surprised as she was not alone. Before turning her head to see who it was , her mind already calculating and strategizing her moves if it was a stranger.

As she turned to face the person who tapped her just now, she saw Athrun deep emerald eyes, and calmed a bit, letting out a sigh she never knew she held.

"Athrun, you scared me," Cagalli said, a tone of annoyance could be sensed.

Athrun chuckled a bit and settled himself next to Cagalli.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Well, you better be. You almost gave me a heart attack," she exclaimed.

Athrun continued chuckling.

None of them spoke a word for a moment. A moment of awkwardness could be sense among the two teenagers.

"So it was true then," Athrun broke the silence.

By now, Athrun had figured out that Cagalli did woke early to enjoy the sunset, only to continue her slumber after the sun rise.

Cagalli turned her head to face Athrun, confused.

"What's true?" she questioned.

"That you love and admire the sunset,"

Cagalli immediately turned away to hide her blush. She was aware that her heart was pounding furiously. She had to face constant embarrassment among her friends and now Athrun, the only person who never said anything about the 'sunrise' issue was questioning her. This was not her day. She knew she had to face her Kira's , Dearka's, Lacus's, Milly's, and even Yzak's teasing but she was not around them everyday. Now, if Athrun also start to tease her, she knew she would not live for long. How can she face constant teasing every day?

"Cagalli…"

"What?"

" I'm not going to tease you if that's what you think," Athrun stated calmly.

"You won't?"

"Of course not! Why must I tease you? It's interesting to know that you enjoy the sunrise" he answered.

"But…but…Kira…and everyone, they enjoy teasing me and you won't?" she stammered.

Athrun chuckled seeing her childish reaction, and she blushed more.

Suddenly, without warning, Athrun came nearer to Cagalli, his mouth inches away from her ears and she could feel his hot breath on her skin, tingling, making her blush more.

"You should tell me you enjoy watching the sunrise. We could've watched it together," he whispered.

Athrun drew away from Cagalli, and he chuckled again seeing her cheeks were redder than ever. He then kissed her forehead gently and whispered again, "You look cute when you blush".

His actions made Cagalli even redder, if that was possible.

After a few moments, Cagalli regained her composure and looked into Athrun's emerald orbs. Although he never said it, she knew that he cared for her a lot, maybe even love her.

Cagalli smiled sweetly distracting Athrun, and suddenly punched him playfully in the arm.

" That's what you get for teasing me Athrun,"

Athrun smiled and drapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

" I'll consider your offer permanently after we watched the sunrise together Athrun. Remember, tomorrow is only trial," she said.

Athrun chuckled again.

" Yes Your Highness," he answered.

Together, they watched the majestic sunrise that day, and for days to come. For Cagalli, she can spend more time with Athrun, together admiring the sunrise. For Athrun, he can spend his usual morning away from thinking too much, watching the sun rise from the horizon, with his own sunrise-Cagalli.

How was it? Hope to receive reviews and critics, um constructive critics that is..so I can improve my writing.Thanx!


End file.
